Proyecto: MARCY-2
by TheAldo13
Summary: Todo afuera a cambiado desde que la bomba estallo, hay peligros allá pero el mas grande peligro lo hicimos nosotros... y el tiempo se agota... espero que si alguien nos vaya a salvar...que se apresure... el tiempo se agota-Incluye oc's


**Prologo: PROYECTO MARCY-2**

Bitácora del Dr. Riemann: no sé por dónde empezar, he estado trabajando sin parar estas últimas semanas… o meses, la verdad ya ni lo recuerdo, el punto es que ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última bitácora que redacté, bueno creo que debería decir lo que paso con la tierra en estos últimos 14 años.

Todo comenzó cuando todas las alarmas se volvieron locas, justo en el momento en que "la bomba muerta" estalló, así conocíamos a la bomba que nunca llego a su objetivo, sabíamos que estaba allí afuera pero hace mucho dejamos de buscarla, fue cuando estalló que todo el caos se armó en la estación… en todas las estaciones de hecho, todas las tropas se movilizaron al lugar del siniestro, yo estuve allí de hecho, recuerdo que cuando llegamos todo el campo estaba lleno de agujeros con una sustancia que parecía provenir de la bomba muerta, no estoy seguro pero juraría haber visto a un chico salir volando del lugar pero dejé de prestar atención a ello cuando vi a una especie de criatura con una cara esquelética congelada, me lleve un buen susto pese a que era inmensa apenas la había notado, las tropas rápidamente se movilizaron a donde yo estaba, engancharon a la criatura y la subieron a un camión de carga pesada, desde luego, nuestro objetivo era llevarse todo lo que encontráramos en ese lugar, eso incluía los líquidos en los cráteres que había causado la bomba, también encontramos a un sobreviviente, parecía ser un sujeto con un obvio mal gusto por la moda, desde luego como estaba en la zona lo sacaron del bloque de hielo en el que estaba atascado solo para llevárselo a hacer pruebas con él. Finalmente vaciamos todo el lugar y no dejamos nada más que un desierto "post-apocalíptico" detrás de nosotros, pero no contamos con algo. Al parecer la sustancia de la bomba se había filtrado debajo de la tierra y ahí fue cuando se desató un, digamos, mini apocalipsis, la tierra empezó a mutar, empezaron a crearse nuevas especies, y la gente empezó a… como decirlo… "evolucionar". Yo pensaba, no, sabía que cuando la bomba muerta estallara se desataría algo así, además con el hecho de que nuestros satélites detectaron una especie de asteroide al menos del tamaño de un continente, algunos ignorantes de la estación dijeron que era ese dichoso asteroide de la profecía maya, *pfft* soquetes. El punto es que se supone que ese asteroide debió acabar con este agonizante planeta… pero no fue así… je, sí, supongo que quieren saber qué fue lo que paso. Bueno, aparentemente la sustancia que se había filtrado en la tierra no sólo provoco una mutación en él, sino que de alguna manera hizo que el planeta aguantara el impacto… bueno, no del todo, ahora el planeta tiene una "gran parte faltante", desgraciadamente con mi investigación actual no he tenido tiempo de investigar qué es lo que mantiene al planeta vivo pese a su "extraña" situación. Bueno, después de meses de transformaciones y caos en todo el planeta, éste al fin se logró estabilizar, pero las personas (los humanos) que habían afuera estaban aterrados, perdidos, ya no tenían a donde ir… ahí actuamos nosotros.

El Canciller, la cabeza detrás de todo esto, ofreció a la gente de afuera la oportunidad de sobrevivir, y como moscas a la luz, la gente se acercó, pero solo pocos pudieron vivir tras las paredes de New Life, posiblemente la ciudadela más fortificada del planeta, la demás gente vive en pequeños poblados pero desde luego bajo el ojo vigilante de nosotros… **HOPE** (creo que era momento de decir quiénes somos). Pero aparte de eso, a pesar de que el mundo exterior tuvo una transformación radical, eso no me quita de la vista por qué hago ésta bitácora. Cuando trajimos la sustancia a la base no fue a nadie más ni menos que a mí a quien le encomendaron la tarea de analizar sus propiedades, y no van a creer lo que me encontré jeje *tono alegre*, había descubierto que en esa sustancia yacían los restos Marceline. Desde que comenzó lo que todos conocen como "La Guerra de los Hongos" Hope fue una de las principales potencias en ese tiempo, pero su atención se vio más dirigida a una especie de chiquilla de apariencia extraña, como soy curioso investigué en los archivos y descubrí que HOPE ha estado interesado en ella desde la primera vez que la encontraron, le perdieron el rastro pero descubrieron que estaba viajando con el reconocido anticuario Simon Petrikov, jamás se supo que fue de el…bueno al menos yo no lo sé. Volviendo a lo anterior, descubrí que en la sustancia estaban los restos de Marceline, cuando le informe al cuartel central me encomendaron lo que es posiblemente una de las tareas más importantes que jamás me hallan encomendado… traer a Marceline devuelta a la vida, clasifique al proyecto como: Proyecto MARCY-2. No fue tarea fácil, la mayoría de sus restos se habían disuelto en la sustancia, de hecho creo que fue lo que me tomó más tiempo, copié la estructura molecular de Marceline para luego clonarla en una forma que no estuviera contaminada por la sustancia. Al fin, después de muchos años lo conseguí, pude recrear la forma original de Marceline, debía estar seguro de a qué edad quería regenerarla, 25 años es la edad apropiada para mi diría, tenía esa edad cuando comencé este proyecto, todo fue cuestión de regenerar sus órganos y tejido muscular por medio de células madres (por suerte ya no existe oposición a esto jejeje, a los protestantes los ejecutan aquí jejeje). Bueno, volviendo al tema, finalmente mi más grande logro científico había sido un éxito, una joven y hermosa Marceline reconstruida completamente, necesitaba tiempo para poder salir del capullo y poder cumplir su cometido, pero descubrí algo interesante mientras analizaba a Marceline, aparentemente tiene poderes, poderes indescriptibles para mí, pero necesitaba la ayuda de un gen extra para "liberar" ese potencial, y hoy mi búsqueda acabo, 14 años de trabajo e investigación dieron frutos, apenas acabo de inyectarle ADN de vampiro y noté que sus poderes empiezan a florecer, no físicamente pero sólo necesita tiempo, ya va llegando la hora… pronto el Proyecto MARCY-2 en verdad comenzará.

_**Fin del prologo**_


End file.
